Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to receive media content. The received media content may be presented on a media presentation device, such as a television, computer system, game system, or the like. The media content, such as a television program, a broadcast sports event, a movie, or the like, is received in the form of a video stream and a synchronized audio stream. Once received and processed, the video stream is presented on a display and the associated audio stream is output from one or more speakers in a synchronized fashion.
In some situations, supplemental media rich content pertaining to the presented media content may be available from other locations. For example, an internet site may provide supplemental media rich content pertaining to the currently received program, sporting event, or movie. However, for optimum enjoyment by the user, the supplemental media rich content needs to be accessed and synchronized with the media content as it is being presented to the user.
Further, within the video itself, various recognizable objects may be presented to the user. For example, an image of an object of interest, such as an actor, a beverage container, or an automobile, may be shown in the presented video. If the user is interested in accessing a web site or the like that provides supplemental media rich content related to the object of interest, or even allows purchase of the object of interest, the user may make a mental note of the object of interest so that they may later find a suitable website pertaining to the object of interest. In some situations, the user might even write themselves a descriptive note or the like so as to improve their recall of the object of interest when they later go to find and access the website.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide access to supplemental media rich content that is associated with a recognizable object of interest that is shown in the presented video portion of the media content.